Burning Norwegian Wood
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Una canción de The Beatles al estilo bizarro Ichiruki.


**Los personajes de BLEACH le pertenecen al señor Tite Kubo-sama (kami-sama lo cuide y lo guarde siempre), la canción Norwegian Wood (This Bird has flown) pertenece a The Beatles. Qué de esto salga algo decente es mi culpa ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Norwegian Wood<br>by Hana Hime**

I ONCE HAD A GIRL  
>OR SHOULD I SAY<br>SHE ONCE HAD ME…

La tenía dura como una roca y ella estaba jugando con fuego. Eran las únicas dos certezas que tenía en este momento Ichigo Kurosaki mientras seguía a la morena más sexy que hubiera conocido en su corta vida.

Caminaban por las calles de Londres a las ocho de la noche, trotando en algunas partes del trayecto, saltando en otras, brincando, danzando ella, aprovechando el poco tránsito automotriz que había a esa hora cerca de los suburbios. Se habían conocido en uno de los tantos pubs del Soho, ella tomando un Cuba libre, él un Martini seco, sus miradas se habían encontrado y la de ella había brillado en picardía. Los ojos de él la habían recorrido de arriba abajo, encontrando piel blanca como porcelana, ojos de zafiros indios, labios cortos pero carnosos, cabello negro y lacio que caía formando unas sensuales ondas sobre sus hombros, piernas de casi un kilómetro de largo… en sumus, su tipo de mujer. Apagando el cigarro que tenía en mano había invadido su mesa e inmediatamente habían empezado a congeniar.

Tanteó el terreno y pronto obtuvo lo que quería, una invitación. En realidad importaba poco dónde, su casa o la de ella… un baldío o un hotel cinco estrellas, lo que importaba es que ella le había dicho de ir a 'un lugar'; y con eso era más que suficiente. Confiaba en que la química que percibía entre ellos hiciera el resto.

SHE SHOWED ME HER ROOM  
>ISN'T IT GOOD<br>NORWEGIAN WOOD?

Llegaron a su destino. Una casa de los suburbios como cualquier otra, elevada por sobre una larga escalera, y de dos pisos, tenía frente de ladrillos a la vista. Probablemente construida a principios de los cincuenta. Ella pasó por delante, y mientras con una mano abría, con la otra acarició sus labios, bajando suavemente por su mentón hasta llegar a su clavícula.

El joven pelirrojo estaba hirviendo, en cuanto pudiera ponerle las manos encima, la follaría hasta morir.

SHE ASKED ME TO STAY  
>AND SHE TOLD ME TO SIT ANYWHERE<br>SO I LOOKED AROUND  
>AND I NOTICED THERE WASN'T A CHAIR<p>

Apenas cruzaron el vestíbulo, Ia tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla vorazmente. Con sus manos de largos dedos trató de abarcar cada curva de su cuerpo. Sus senos apenas cubiertos por el escote del vestido, su plano abdomen, el contorno de su fina cintura, sus deliciosas caderas, todo era explorado con minuciosidad; y al llegar a sus muslos, la alzó, de manera tal que la morena se vio obligada a rodear sus caderas con sus espléndidas piernas.

El chillido que salió de los labios de la muchacha fue directamente hacia la ingle del joven que, desesperado, buscaba alguna superficie para poder cogerla a gusto.

'Ni una puta silla, joder'-pensó frustrado al echar un vistazo al vestíbulo y a la habitación que seguía, y la siguiente. ¿Qué clase de jodida casa era aquella?  
>Estaba empezando a frustrarse sobremanera hasta que ella le susurró, justo antes de menearse sobre su miembro: al piso…<p>

I SAT ON A RUG  
>BIDING MY TIME<br>DRINKING HER WINE

De un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre una circular alfombra roja, el único objeto visible sobre aquella casa enorme de pisos de madera. Frenético, tiró del vestido de ella con la intención de dejarla como Dios la trajo al mundo, cosa que resultó increíblemente fácil pues no traía ropa interior.

-Dios, estás muy buena…-gruñó él antes de meterse uno de sus delicados pezones rosados en la boca.

-Y tu demasiado vestido…-le respondió bajando su mano hasta el bulto entre sus piernas. Maniobró con sus dedos hasta que un suave 'click' se escuchó y el miembro de él se vio libre para deslizarse entre la uve que formaban los cremosos muslos de ella.

Se restregaron mutuamente, sintiendo como sus cuerpos vibraban repletos de vida.

Algo en aquella mujer lo volvía loco a un nivel que rayaba lo absurdo. Sólo quería follar, follar y follar, a lo salvaje, hasta morir, hasta quedar seco entre las piernas y los brazos de ella. Quería hacerlo, ansiaba hacerlo, pero ella sólo se limitaba a ondular sobre él, estimulando con maestría su glande ya hipersensible. Él podría intentar agarrarla de las caderas y obligarla a bajar, pero no… él quería de ella nada menos que la rendición total; la quería saciada, entregada, colmada de placer entre sus brazos, gritando su nombre en la cima del éxtasis. Por esa meta, por ese objetivo, fue que no sólo la dejaba ondular, sino que también la recostó sobre la alfombra y comenzó a chupar cada pedacito de piel blanca y tersa, apretándose contra la tela afelpada, tratando de convencer a su miembro de que pronto podría liberar su vital líquido en ella.

WE TALKED UNTIL TWO  
>AND THEN SHE SAID<br>"IT'S TIME FOR BED"

Sus cuerpos hablaban un lenguaje propio, compuesto de sonidos nacidos del goce, expresados en gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos, chillidos, el susurro que creaba el frotamiento de la piel de él, curtida y áspera contra la de ella, suave y delicada. De sus bocas, como humano, sólo escapan sus nombres, como una llamada al compañero, como una onda buscando a la cuerda, una vibración que al llegar al otro creaba una explosión ardorosa.

Y cómo expresar el placer que experimentaron ambos al culminar. Podrían haber muerto y vuelto a nacer en medio de la explosión de emociones que experimentaron, y no se hubieran dado cuenta. Sólo eran conscientes del otro. Del cuerpo de él, pesado, largo, musculoso, sudoroso, con ese aroma a sándalo y adictivo. Del cuerpo de ella, liviano, pequeño, delicado, sonrosado, con aroma a jazmines y apetitoso. De su miembro, largo y pesado como él, aún semi-erecto. Del vientre de ella, cálido, apretado y resbaladizo.

SHE TOLD ME SHE WORKED IN THE MORNING  
>AND STARTED TO LAUGH.<br>I TOLD HER I DIDN'T  
>AND CRAWLED OFF TO SLEEP IN THE BATH.<p>

-Yo…-comenzó ella con un susurro casi inaudible- siempre odié esta casa…

Desconcertado por tal comentario, Ichigo fijó su mirada en ella.

-…muchas cosas sucedieron dentro de ella… cosas malas -continuó dibujando pequeños círculos sobre su torso- así que me propuse llenarla de gratos recuerdos… -murmuró besando su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, antes de encontrarle la mirada- y este creo que será el más hermoso de todos.

Él sólo pudo sonreír. Si ella quisiera, podrían llenar la casa entera de recuerdos si el proceso para crearlos iba a ser ese. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella se irguió sobre sus brazos, se metió algo rápidamente a la boca y lo besó, empujando con su lengua la pequeña cápsula que si bien su vista no había alcanzado a distinguir, su boca ingirió.

Notó como rápidamente era vencido por el sopor, y sólo quiso saber por qué. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Al borde de la inconsciencia, la escuchó responder a su pregunta no expresada…

-Quise un recuerdo… pero hallé más… mucho más que eso en ti… -lo acarició en la mejilla- pero aún no estoy lista… no lo estoy… -lo besó suavemente- cuando volvamos a encontrarnos… quizás lo esté…

La vio levantarse, espléndida en su desnudez, dirigirse hacia su vestido, ponérselo y atravesar la puerta.

-No me olvides, Ichigo…-creyó escucharla rogar antes de desvanecerse por completo, con su nombre aún pendiendo en sus labios.

-Rukia…

AND WHEN I AWOKE  
>I WAS ALONE<br>THIS BIRD HAD FLOWN  
>SO I LIT A FIRE<br>ISN'T IT GOOD  
>NORWEGIAN WOOD.<p>

Había pasado una hora desde que se había despertado, desnudo, sobre el piso de madera (la alfombra había desaparecido), con el sol del mediodía sobre su rostro y una jaqueca terrible. Ahora, fuera de la casa, vestido y con un nuevo cigarro en la boca, sólo deseaba alimentar a sus ojos con la visión del acto mejor ejecutado en toda su vida. Quería ver las llamas consumir aquel lugar tan odiado por ella. Quería que si Rukia volviera, se pusiera furiosa, quería que lo buscara. Quiera asegurarse de que ella jamás lo olvidara. Quería vengarse por dejarlo sólo. Quería crear más recuerdos con ella, por ella… por el simple deseo de tener esos recuerdos juntos, no para llenar, lo que sería dentro de unas horas, sólo una hoguera. La quería a ella. Y quemar ese lugar, era sólo el primero paso para tenerla.

* * *

><p>Bueno, han llegado al final de este… algo… que se me ha ocurrido al escuchar una y otra vez Norwegian Wood, de The Beatles, a mi parecer, una de sus mejores canciones. La inspiración llegó como un rayo al leer el siguiente pedazo de un artículo de Wikipedia:<p>

_La letra narra un encuentro entre el protagonista y una chica innombrada. Ellos beben vino en la habitación de la chica y hablan en la noche. A las 2 de la mañana la chica dice que "es hora de ir a la cama" y el protagonista "gatea para dormir en la tina".  
>"Norwegian Wood" (madera noruega) se refiere al pino barato con que generalmente están construidas las casas de la clase media británica. El último verso dice que el cantante encendió un fuego, lo cual puede significar que quemó el piso como venganza por que la chica lo dejó solo.<br>McCartney dijo que el cantante de hecho quemó la casa de la muchacha. Como él dijo: Peter Asher (hermano de su entonces novia Jane Asher) construyó su habitación de madera, y toda la gente estaba adornando su casa con madera. Madera Noruega. Esto era realmente pino, solo pino barato. Pero no era realmente un buen titulo, ya sabes "Pino Barato". Era un titulo paródico realmente, sobre esas chicas que cuando llegas a su departamento está lleno de madera noruega. Esto era completamente imaginario desde mi punto de vista, pero no del de John. Se trataba de un drama que él tenía. Ella lo hizo dormir en el baño y a mí se me vino la idea de quemar la madera noruega. Ella lo llevó y dijo "más vale que duermas en el baño" y en nuestro mundo, eso significa que el chico tomaría algún tipo de revancha, así que eso significaba quemar el lugar._

_Esto tuvo un cambio en una conferencia en Los Ángeles:_

_Reportero: Me gustaría preguntarle esto a los señores Lennon y McCartney. La revista Time se refiere a que Day Tripper es una prostituta...  
>Paul: Oh, sí.<br>Reportero: ... y que Norwegian Wood es sobre una lesbiana.  
>Paul: Oh, sí.<br>Reportero: Me gustaría saber que pensaban cuando escribieron eso, y cuál es su postura sobre las críticas de la revista Time a las canciones que han escrito hoy en día.  
>Paul: Sólo estábamos tratando de escribir canciones sobre prostitutas y lesbianas, eso es todo.<em>

Es obvio que NO he convertido a Rukia en una lesbiana, pero me ha encantado la historia que cuentan, esa forma de dejarte con las ganas de saber qué carajos pasó realmente, aunque no pude evitar un guiño, ya que nombre Soho, y por si no saben, en el barrio Soho de Londres, es donde reside la mayor comunidad gay, para más info, Wikipedia :P.

Besos

Hana.


End file.
